


Red Faced

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Snarry100: blush</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Faced

**Author's Note:**

> For Snarry100: blush

Harry's first clue was that Severus _never_ blushed.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked warily.

"I am... feeling indisposed," Severus admitted.

"You're flushed and," Harry placed a hand on Severus' forehead, "running a fever."

"There are potions..." Severus started.

"I know exactly where they are," Harry interrupted. "After you get into bed."

Severus grumped through the process, but gave a sigh of relief when he lay between cool sheets.

"Here," Harry handed Severus an Anti-fever potion and a mild Sleeping draught.

"The rest will do you good," Harry murmured.

"Harry..."

"Shh..." Harry whispered. He climbed in and wrapped himself around Severus.


End file.
